The New Turtle
by FastestTurtleAlive717
Summary: Mikey rescues a sea turtle from some careless fishermen and brings it back to the lair where he convinces Leo to let him keep it.
1. Chapter 1

With Donnie on a "date" with April, Raph and Leo practising their fighting and master splinter meditating, I have been put on night time patrol with Casey Jones. We are sitting on top of a building with a billboard behind us as we look over the city.

"Why dont you check the coast line and I'll go check out the purple dragon hideouts again?" Casy asks

"Why do you get the cool one?" I complain

"I'm in charge, that's why," he stands up and pats of his pants

"Fine whatever." I get up and head toward the cost line angrily.

Walking on the shore I begin to talk to myself

"Because I'm in charge he says, well guess what Casey jones, you're not a mutant you don't get to be in charge." I turn to walk down the pear "I should be in charge not to mention I-" I stop in my tracks at the end of the pear to see three fishermen untangling a sea turtle out of their nets, but when they are unsuccessful they shove it over board.

Panicked I jump into the water to grab the turtle. I swim over to where it fell in then dive deep to find the still half tangled turtle sinking to the ocean floor. I wrap my arms around its shell and drag it back to shore. We flop onto the sand and I notice that it has a fish hook stuck in its right front flipper. I care fully get the rest of the netting and fishing wire of it then very carefully pull out the fish hook.

I pick up the turtle and inspect it then realise I won't be able to tell whether it's a boy or a girl. I set it care fully back on the ground.

"I'm gonna call you frank." I say rubbing his shell softly. Its skin is blue and it has a mole right above its left eye, its nose has a slight up turn. I stand up to give it space so he can go back into the ocean but when he tries to move its flipper that's wounded he can't. I care fully pick it back up and head for the lair.

When I arrive Casy is busy informing them on the hideouts whereabouts and that he stopped the purple dragons from robbing an old lady. I roll my eyes as I walk in with the turtle wrapped in my arms. Then put on a smile and say,

"Look what I found!"

April jumps right up when she sees me.

"Mikey what happened to you?" she asks with concern.

I carefully put down Frank then realise that the bleeding was so bad that I was now covered in his blood.

"Oh, well you see Casey told me to check out the coast line and when I was there these fishing guys had caught this turtle and they just threw him back in without untangling or removing the fishing hook that was caught in his flipper. so I rescued him."

"Good job Mikey. But why is he here?" Leo stands and walks over to the turtle on the floor then strokes its shell

"When I let him go he couldn't move the flipper that had the fish hook in it."

"I can patch it up." April had started cleaning the flipper and was examining the wound.

"Thanks April." then Leo stand up and walks away and April grabs her backpack and pulls out a sewing kit. I walk towards the bathroom to wash of all the blood. When I return I find that April has finished. So I bring frank over to leo.

"Hey Leo."

"Yes Mikey?"

"Can we keep it?"

"No!" he shouts

"Oh come on, please?"

"Don't you remember the last time we had a pet turtle?" he asks me and Raph chimes in

"Slash is good now remember?"

"I won't let him near Donnie's lab i promise." then Donnie walks out of his lab and sees the turtle

"What is going on out here?"

"I have a turtle!" I squeal in excitement.

"Yes I see the turtle Mikey."

"Ha! Look Donnie can be funny!" Raph chimes in.

"What?" Donnie looks closer at the turtle then continues "oh, I get it, it's a sea turtle, I SEA the turtle, ok that makes sense."

"He rescued it from fishermen," Leo fills in and I give leo the biggest puppy eyes "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, he's keeping it."

"Wahoooooo!" I shout and run away with my new pet and Donnie yells,

"What!? He can't keep a sea turtle!"

"Wait Mikey!" leo stops me in my tracks and my heart is racing, I just got my first pet and now I'm going to lose it. "If we're keeping a sea turtle it has to have a name." I smile at him big and donnie walks over. I put down the turtle and state

" His name is Frank!"


	2. 2: A Girl?

"Mikey this is a girl turtle." Donnie informs me.

"Oh… wait, how do you know?"

"Well you see girl turtles ha-" I cut him off

"But this time, please, simplify it."

"Girl turtles have really short tails."

"Ok then." I ponder this for a moment as I try to think of a new name, a small smile forms on Donnie's face and he says

"Why don't you name it Francesca?"

"Yah that sounds nice. And we can call her Frances."

"And her middle name should be Neri." he adds

"Why?" i ask.

"Oh. well, it... um... just sounds good after Francesca."

"Ok," I say then leo joins in.

"But Mikey where are you going to keep her?"

"Can't i just put her in the pool?"

"Mikey if you want to keep her splinter can't know."

"Well then I'll just have to dig a new pool in the secret room I have."

"What secret room?" Leo asks me so I lean in really close and whisper

"It's a secret." as I walk away donnie stops me by saying

"This pool is going to have to be salt water and just the right size for her to swim around."

"Ok then it will be." and I leave with Frances to build the pool. I go to a door then open it. The entire thing is empty and the floor it dirt. I walk in and close the door behind me and hear Raph shout,

"That's your secret room? It's just an empty room of dirt."

So maybe it's not a secret but we don't use it for anything. And no one comes in here but me. So now it will be Frances's room.

I step back and admire my work. Ok Donnie helped a little. Ok a lot. But the pool was done. It was only one foot deep on one end but gradually got deeper until it was three and one half feet deep. I carry Frances to the shallows and set her in the salt water. Instantly she is happy she smiles at me then swims in circles then comes back and rubs her head on my leg. I come in everyday two times once in the morning to bring her food, live fish, and once around lunch time just to hang out. When we hang out I talk to her about my brothers and the missions we go on.

It's been two months since I rescued her and the stitches have come out but she still has a scar. This morning I'm bringing her goldfish. When I dump them in they all swim away from the edge and away from Frances who is chasing them around I sit down and dangle my feet over the edge. Frances catches one of the fish swallows it then comes over to me. The look she is giving me is so adorable I have to pick her up, so I do, and hug her then suddenly I hear Donnie yell,

"Guys come quick!"

I set France's down next to me and run to Donnies lab. Raph and Leo are already there. And Donnie is looking through a microscope with a jar of mutigen next to him.

"What is it Donnie? Did you discover that a new race of aliens is going to invade our world. Are they going to capture us all and turn us into energy sources and eat our brains? Some one save the baby! **FRANCES I'M COMING!**!" i turn to run to Frances but am stopped by Donnie's voice,

"Mikey!"

"Yes Donnie?" I turn to him.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Um, my comic book?"

"Ok. Well I just wanted you all to know something I discovered about the mutigen. I-" Donnie is cut of by April bursting through the doors

"Guys! Casey's been captured!" first Raph runs out the door followed by Donnie then Leo and I'm in the back of the line to get to the surface and April elaborates

"We were spying on the purple dragons and he wouldn't listen to me."

"Big surprise." Raph comments and April continues

"They said they would kill him if we didn't give them what they want."

"What do they want?" leo asks

"Money, and lots of it." a tear escapes her eye

"We don't HAVE to give them money." donnies says

"DONNIE!" we all yell at him

"No i mean we can get him back without paying them."

"Right. ok, Let's do this." leo says as we stop in front of the hideout april led us to.

"One, two, THREE!" We burst through the doors weapons blazing.


	3. whats an April?

**sorry I** **couldn't** **help myself I just had to post this today don't worry I'll still post on** **Tuesday** **.**

I blink my eyes from the bright light above me. I sit back on the floor and examine my new form. Arms like Mikey. Legs like Mikey and hands. All just like Mikey. I've seen him stand and walk so maybe I should try. Slowly I stand on my feet. Using the table for support. Then I see the shattered jar of glowing green stuff on the ground.

Is that what did this to me? Don't touch it frances. Swim away-er-walk away. I turn myself away from it and put one foot in front of the other, slowly. As I reach the end of the table I slowly shift my weight of the table and onto both my feet. I take one step, and fall. I rub my head and get back up. Surprisingly it's easier this time. I take five steps and lean into the doorway as I start to loose my balance. I take a deep breath and exit the room.

I put one hand on the wall as I make my way around. I come to a shelf with pictures on it, the front edge of the shelf has letters on it spelling… names? Above the one that spells Raph it has a picture of another turtle but unlike Mikey his mask is red. The one that says Leo has a blue mask. Then there is a weird picture of something that I don't know what it is and the name under it is April it is placed vary close to a purple masked turtle with goggles on his forehead. The next one is Mikey! I pick it up and examine it.

I keep it with me as I keep walking. The next thing I find is a big white box that has a door, I open it and it's extremely cold. I see something familiar. It's a can with writing on it it is something mikey called soda. I pick it up and bring it with also. I walk seven steps without touching anything! But I stop when I see a white square thin box and the lid is opened slightly. I open it the rest of the way and see what Mikey called pizza. He let me try it once and ! loved it. I bring the whole box with me.

As I keep walking I find what looks like a turtle I pick it up but the bottom is glowing. It has another picture of April. Whatever that is. I take these things and go back to my room. I sit down where mikey usually sits and open the box, I take a piece of the pizza and start to eat it.

When I finish the piece of pizza I grab the can of soda. And look at it. How did he open this? I turn it upside down and sideways and try to open it but nothing works so I shake it.

Nothing happens.

Then I pick up the turtle shell thing and examine it. I see a different image of the thing named April, eating pizza this time. I click on the face and it changes to a picture of donnie and April together. I slide my finger to the right and it brings me to a bunch of little squares. I stare at it for a while then it goes black. Confused I touch it and it turns back on and when I see the pizza in the first picture I feel my stomach growl. So I set the turtle thing down and reach for the pizza, and dig in.


	4. Soda

One last piece of pizza. I don't think I can fit it I'm to full. I think to myself. Then I here mikey talking to someone and other voices.

"I'll be in my lab." one of them says and then someone shouts

"Who took my soda!" I look at the can and then look at my door and I here mikey say

"I'm gonna visit Frances." I hear his footsteps get closer

"Mikey I think you spend a little too much time with her." someone stops him.

"Maybe you're jealous." Mikey responds.

"Fine." the other one walks away and mikey grabs the doorknob and starts to twist it, he opens it up and walks in turns around and closes it just like always. When he turns back around he looks down at me, not moving, not speaking, and not blinking. I raise my hand up to my shoulder and wave, and whisper.

"Hey."

his jaw drops and then he gasps and asks"Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Francesca Nire."

"No way! I have a pet turtle with that name!" he squeals with joy

"Silly Mikey," I stand up and walk over to him "I am your pet turtle." he squints his eyes for a moment then they widen and he grabs my right arm and turns me to inspect my arm. His finger trace over my scar and then he turns me back around to look into my eyes.

"Are you really? What happened?" he asks and I open my mouth to respond but I'm cut of by someone shouting

"Everyone come quick something is wrong!" without thinking, Mikey grabs my hand and races out the door.

"What!? What is it Donnie?!" we stand in the middle of the big room and everyone is looking at donnie who is in the door of the room I was changed into... this.

then Donnie says, "Someone spilled my mutigen!"

"So thats what its called." I mutter under my breath and every one looks straight at me and Mikey. For a moment nothing is said. And everyone just stares until the one in the blue mask stand up and walks over, I think his name is Leo. his face looks stiff and angry. He gets really close to Mikeys face and asks without parting his teeth,

"Who is that?" then Mikey clears his throat and brings me around Leo.

"Every one, this is Francesca Nire." Donnie turns and starts going back into his room, slowly, and then someone new walks in. I saw a picture of him too his name was Master Splinter, or something. Mikey talked about him a lot. He walks past Donnies room and says

"Hello every one." then his eye's shift over to me and then back to the other side of the room he quickly turns his head back around to me and his face is plastered with confusion. "Who is this?" he continued. Leo takes a deep breath then walks forward and speaks

"Master, this is, the female, sea turtle that we have been, um, hiding from, you for two months, this was so stupid of us." he mutters that last part, but Splinter doesn't even get mad. He simply asks,

"Well, what is her name?" Mikey puffs up his chest and smiles then replies.

"Francesca Nire. but I call her Frances." Splinter pinches his nose between his eyes and replies,

"Michelangelo, do you know nothing about the history of your name?"

"Um, he was a painter, a long long time ago. Right?" Mikey asks.

"Yes but this famous painter had a wife… named Francesca Nire." everyone stares at him then slowly turns her head to Donnies room and they all shout,

"DONNIE!" he pokes his head out the door

"Yes?"

"Get out here Donatello."

Donnie comes out on the word of the blue masked turtle.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"It's not like I knew she was going to get mutated!" Donnie exclaimes in protest. Master started to head back to where he came from and says

"I expect her to be trained." we all stare at him as he enters a room I didn't know existed. Leo snaps our attention to him by clapping once then speaking

"Well, you heard him, Frances must be trained. There's nothing we can do about it now so we might as well work with it." he walks over to Donnie and puts a hand on his shoulder "donnie you will teach her about science, math and anything else you think is important." he gestures to Raph then continues "Raph and I will teach her how to fight, and April and casey can teach her about humans since that's what they are." he concludes

"What are humans?" I ask. Someone walks up behind me and puts their hand on my shoulder.

"I'm a human." they say, I turn around to see April. So she's a human, and a she.

"I saw a picture of you on the turtle shell I found."

"What? Oh that must be a t-phone. What else did you find?" I run to my room and bring out the things I've collected and I hand her the t-phone. She giggles and says

"Donnie I think this is yours." franticly he runs over and snatches it from her. "Donnie , you should make one for Frances."

"Good idea April. We can do it during our first lesson." he replies then the red masked turtle walks over to the circle we've formed, and exclaims

"There's my soda!" he reaches down and grabs it. He lifts it up to his face and does something to the top of the can to open it. When it opens every thing shoots out into his face.

Everyone bursts out laughing and he drops the empty can to the ground. And his face fills with anger. He yells

"WHO SHOOK UP THE SODA!?" He steps in front of Mikey and continues yelling "MIKEY I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" He lifts up his fist and is about to punch him in the face when I jump between them and grab his fist as it comes down fast, and I shout,

"NO! It was me! I did it. I didn't know it would do that." the anger melts away from the red masked turtle and is replaced by shock and confusion.

"How did you… block my punch?" he asks instead of apologies. He takes his fist out of my hold and stats. "Leo! I'm giving her her first fighting lesson now!"

"I'll be there in five Raph." leo replies.


	5. DNA

_**sorry this is going to be kind of boring but I had to put it some where.**_

Leo Frances and I sit in a small circle in the dojo. Leo begins the first by saying

"The first thing you need to know about fighting is forem." leo stands and spreads his feet apart with his left foot in front and the right one far behind, his hands formed fists and his left arm is out in front of his torso and the right fist by his hip. "Now you do it." Frances stands and does the same I get up and inspect her or then stand in front of her. I do a right roundhouse kick. She lifts her right arm and blocks my kick perfectly, and I stumble back.

"What was that Raph?" Leo sheks.

"A test." I reply "and she passed. Here Leo, you teach her the rules and I'll be right back." I turn and leave the room as leo starts to show her basic moves and forms. I make my way for donnies lab.

"Donnie!"

"Hu? What, oh yes Raph?" he tars himself away from his work.

"I need you to tell me why Frances is such a good fighter?" I start. Donnie ponders this for a moment. He goes over to a computer and starts typing something, then comes back to his table pulls out a pen and starts to scribble something on a piece of paper. Then holds up a picture of a math equation but in pictures. It shows a human master splinter plus a turtle equals a ninja turtle. Then he explains,

"This is human master splinter. Not just any human. A human that's very good at martial arts. When you mutat that DNA with turtle DNA you get a ninja turtle." he continues to scribble on the paper and I watch as he continues to explain. "When you take already trained ninja turtle DNA and mutate it with teenage sea turtle DNA you get a teenage mutant ninja sea turtle. And that also explains why she looks so much like mikey. She is twice as strong as she should be because she's a swimmer, and has been all her life." donnie concludes.

"So how do I train her then?"

"Well. I think maybe you should go full blast on her to see what happens, BUT only for a moment. Then you can go from there." I tap my chin. Then slap him on the back saying

"Thanks bro." then exit the room.

I approach leo who is still going over something with Frances.

"You about done?" I ask annoyed.

"We are now." he stand and lets me have control, which is not normal for leo, but I appreciate it. I step back then order a command.

"Ready fighting position number three." immediately she stands and takes five steps back. Then gets in a position that looks like a running position, and I take mine. I nod toward leo and he commands us to start.

We run right at each other when three feet apart I throw a punch with my right fist at her right shoulder. She dodged by ducking under my arm and going around to my back ready to throw a punch of her one. I whip around and go at her again on full blast. She jumps out of the way to the right. She leaps into the air and jumps on my back while struggling to get back up from my miss, then she jumps from my back to my left side and I fall on my stomach from the force of her pushing against me. I roll over and jump to my feet block three punches in a row, then dodge a kick by doing a backbend. As I stand back up she drops to the ground and swipes her leg under my feet and sends me to the floor. I fall on my back and befor I can react her foot is on my chest.

Frances pants for breath but her face is full of shock and she seems sort of flustered. Leo walks over and places a hand on her shoulder,

"Good job Frances." she takes a few steps back then reaches out a hand to help me up. I don't exept, I can get up on my own thank you very much.

"Yeah. good job." I grunt then storm out of the room and head straight for Donnies lab again.


	6. Colors

_**sorry its late but I got sick and I'm trying to recover.**_

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I shout bursting through the doors to Donnies lab and he stumbles away from his microscope.

"What happened?" he asks

"I did what you said and do you know what happened?" he shakes his head. "The fight lasted a total of thirty seconds and she beat me!" I fight the urge to shout at the top of my lungs.

"She did?" he asks

"Yeah… WHY!" Donnie goes over to his computer for a moment then looks through his microscope and adjusts it then turns back to me.

"This is kind of what I was going to tell you about, before Casey got captured. When something gets mutated It not only mutates its physical appearance but also the mind and muscle memory, which is why we were all able to learn so well and quickly. Frances was mutated with ninja turtle DNA, so she is part human, sea turtle and turtle. I doubt she really needs that much more training."

"THAN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" I shout and he stumbles backwards. Then I here leo behind me

"What the heck do you think you were doing! You almost killed her!"

"Killed her? HA! Thats a good one."

"I'm serias raph, you can't just go full blast like that on a newby."

"You really consider her to be a newby? She is just as advanced as mikey. And more."

"Ok I just want to say, it's not all raph's fault. I kind of told him to…" Donnie interjects. Leo takes a deep breath and speaks calmly.

"If she's just as advanced as mikey, and you were going full blast, then why did she win? Donnie?"

"Frances has twice as much strength as mikey, and the same muscle memory so she can do all the things he does but with twice the power."

"So if I understand what you're saying then we should be training her on the level of mikey and not a beginner?"

"Precisely. You might have more luck teaching them at the same time." Donnie concludes. But I don't want to teach Mikey. I dont have the patience for him. Do they really expect me to agree… or do they think that I don't need to agree and they don't want my input? Fine then, have it your way. I finish my train of thought and storm out of the room. On my way out I pass Francesca on her way to the lab.

I go into my room and start punching my punching bag to calm down. After a minute I think about what splinter told me about controlling my anger

" _instead of being mad at others, do something nice for them."_

Ok then what can I do for francesca? She would probably like a mask. How can I get her a mask? Masks are made out of cloth. We don't have cloth just lying around, I can ask April. I get up and walk out of my room to find April.

I go into the big room and see her on the couch using her computer. I go and sit down next to her.

"Hey Raph." she says looking up from her screen "what's up?"

"Well I was kind thinking. I mean it's just that, well francesca is advanced… I mean she's doing really well in her training, and I thought she would appreciate a mask… and stuff."

"And where do **I** come in?" she smiles

"Well I just thought you might have some fabric at your place. You know to turn into a mask for her."

"Of course! I can bring a tub of cloth tomorrow."

"Ok thanks but can we not tell anyone yet?" I ask as I start to get up, "and is there a way we can get it here today?"

"Sure. I can't see why not." April gets up and heads toward Donnies lab then stops and turns to me "can I tell Donnie so he can come with me?"

"Why not."

April and Donnie walk in with the tub of fabric and the set it down in the center of the big room. By now I've told every one about my plane Except for francis.

"Here you go Raph." April says, "can we help you find the right one?"

"Well I can't see why not." I say kind of mocking April.

Then we all start digging into the bucket of colors.


	7. Mask

We all reach into the box and pull out handfuls of rainbows to search for the perfect color. We start to toss colors back into the tub that we don't like. Then Donnie holds up a bright piece of fabric and turned to Raph

"Here, girls like pink. Right Raph?"

"I don't know. I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"*ehem* April, you're a girl, do you like pink?" he asks April, and she sighs deeply

"Hardly. Here let me help you guys." she walks over to Raph and Donnie and starts sorting through the fabric they have in their laps. Leo stand up and holds up a large piece of cloth and shouts

"ORANGE! She can be orange." I stand up and tap him on his shoulder

"*ehem* bro, I'm right here."

"Oh yah." Leo and me sit back down. Leo hasn't slept well the past few nights and he's very sleep deprived.

I set aside my pile and reach into the tub with both hands. I rummage around for a few seconds then pull out a long piece of material. And hold it up for everyone to see.

"This is cool." I say suggesting. Then Donnie comments on it

"I dn'now Mikey. Were already green."

"But Frances blue." April corrects

"No I am." Leo corrects and Raph walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder

"She means her ski, IDIOT!" with the last word he smacks him on the side of the head.

"Right, sorry." he rubs the spot Raph hit. April comes over to me and places her hands on my shoulders,

"I think she'll love it. Do you want me to turn it into a mask?"

"Sure thing. Thanks April." I stand and hand her the cloth then go to see master splinter.

I walk into the dojo to find sesai finishing his meditation. So I walk right up to him and sit down to talk.

"K, sensei. We need to talk. I have something to tell you" he looks surprised and scoots closer

"Yes Michelangelo, what is it?"

"It's about francesca." now he looks really worried.

"Go on…" I take a deep breath and say,

"Well… you see, she has successfully been trained and is now earning her mask but we need her elbow pads and stuff. Do you have extra?" he lets out a big sigh and stands. He walks over to a cupboard and opens it then pulls out two knee pads two elbow pads and lots of strips of cloth. Like the ones that wrap up my feet. He walks back over to me and I stand up. He puts them in my arms then sits back down to continue meditating. I walk out holding my buty.

"I got the rest of the gear." I say loudly as I walk back into the big room.

"Thanks Mikey." Donnie stands and walks toward me with his hand extended. I pull away and say,

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to take that stuff from you so I could help frances."

"Well I want to help her!" I say backing away

"Do you even know how?"he replies

"Well…. No…"

"Then let me Mikey."

"Fine." I drop everything on the ground and storm off to find April. I search the hole lair but can't find her than as I go back into the big room I see that they have all gathered to give frances her mask. And Donnie is going to give it to her I walk right up behind her and then get in between them and shout,

"What are you doing? You can't do this without me!"

"Micky were already in the middle of it please stand to the side." Leo scolds. I stomp out of the way and stand behind Frances as the present to her, her mask. I cross my arms and sulk. As Donnie turns her around and ties the light green cloth around her head. After the knot is tied she twirls in a little circle and I see that the ties go down to the bottom of her shell. Donnie helps her put on the rest of her gear and she looks like a real ninja turtle. And I can feel my heart race like when I almost died that one time. She walks over to me and starts to talk and It takes me a moment to process what she's saying.

"What do you think Mikey?"

"Oh… um, yah, you look great." I manage and I here Donnie and April snicker. I glare at them but Francesca brings my attention back to her by saying...


	8. skate bored

I HOPE YOUR NOT GETTING TO BORED. LEAVE A COMENT IF YOU THINK I SHOULD POST MORE OFTEN.

"Does this mean I can go to the surface?" I open my mouth to respond but Leo cuts me off.

"Sorry but you still have a lot of training to get through before you can go to the surface, and you still need to go to a couple of lessons with donnie, April and Casey."

"Right… ok which one first?" Frances turns around confidently and is ready for anything.

"Well I think you should take a class from Donnie first." I say placing my hand on her back and giding her toward his lab.

"Thats cool with me." Donnie follows us to his lab.

Frances and I take seats on tall stools at his table and Donnie comes in and clears his throat. He goes to the other side of the table and looks at us. My elbows on the table and head in my hands with a big smile. Frances was doing the same.

"Mikey don't you have some skateboarding to do." he asks. And I know he just wants me to leave so I abruptly stand up knocking over my stool and storm out of the room and into mine. I slam my door behind me and flop down on my bed. I stare at my ceiling plastered in comic book posters. Then I sit up and glance around my room, or my collection of stuff. I see my giant blow up banana, a Criss Bradford cardboard cut out, pizza boxes and a hammock… A HAMMOCK! I jump up and grab my unused hammock and rush into Frances's room.

Since she's a mutant she can't just sleep in the sand box any more. I run over to the corner with her sand box and slide it to the side. I put down my hammock and run back to my room, grab some nails and a hammer. Because I have some of those. Then race back to her room. I nail up one end and then the other. And then I sit in it to test it. It's comfortable and it can swing a little. Perfect. Then I run through the big room to get to the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a cheese sicle. Then I walk into the big room and sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. as I wait for Frances to be dune.

Maybe an hour passed before Frances came out but when she did she jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to me.

"Look what I made!" she shoves something in my face. For a moment I forget how to talk. Then I focus on what she's holding. It's a t-phone.

"Can I take your picture for the screen?" she asks

"Uuuu… sure." then she turns it around and taps the screen a couple of times. And a flash goes off. Then she giggles and shows me the picture. And I laugh too. We fall over because we're laughing so hard.

"What are you too laughing about?" April appears above us and is looking down at us. Me and Frances look at each other then start laughing all over again and this time April joins in for no reason.

Me and frances sit in her hammock and eat pizza for lunch. In silence. For a long time. It's awkward. And then she says something.

"So can you teach me how to skateboard?"

"Sure." I say a little too quickly.

"Awaome! Can we start after lunch?"

"Of course! Oh wait… you probably have a lesson with April and Casey."

"Oh yah…." she slouches back into the hammock. And we slowly tip over and get dumped out ontop of eachother. And we look at each other. My face starts to feel hot and she starts to laugh so I do to but I know I'm blushing… why am I blushing!? Then we get up and brush ourselves off. Then April walks in.

"You ready for your first lesson on humans?" she walks over while Frances responds.

"Yep sure am!" april reaches up and wiped some dirt off my cheek. And I rub my own cheek when she's dune. Then frances and April walk out of the room together while chatting. And I sit back down on her hammock. As I look at her pool I begin to realise it is only three feet deep at the most. She can't swim in that. So I stand up and run to Donnies room, but he's not there, so I run to his lab. There he is looking through his . . . thingamajig.

"Hey Donnie?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me fix Francesca's pool?" I ask

"What's wrong with it?" he replied, finally looking at me.

"Well she's, like, tall now… sooo…"

"Oh you need help expanding and deepening it. I can help with that."


	9. organized chaos

Again I stand back and admire my work… ok so Donnie helped again, so he did most of the work but this time he stands with me as we inspects our work. The pool now has a deep end of six feet deep. The shallowest is one and a half feet deep. It looks pretty nice if I do say so myself.

"This looks pretty nice," I say. Myself.

"I think so too." Donnie turns and heads out the door.

"Wait! Don't you think this deserves some celebrating? I have some left over pizza we can share." I say following him

"I can't mikey, as soon as April is dune we're going to see a drive in movie."

"Oh, a date I see." I say stepping in front of him in my inspector gadget out fit holding the magnifying glass up to my eye so it would appear bigger than the other one.

"Shut up Mikey… and when did you have the time to put that on?" he asks and I'm about to reply but April comes in and says something before I have the chance.

"Are you ready?" she walks over and puts her hands on her hips. Donnie puts on a big smile and turns to her.

"Sure am!" he says as he walks over to her and they leave the lair. And I'm still standing there. In my costume. All alone. Until Frances walks in.

"That was weird." she stand next to me.

"What did they teach about?" I ask.

"Oh nothing much, they just went over schedule and jobs and school and other boring things. I barely remember anything."

"Lets just hope they don't give you a test to marrow."

"What do you mean A Test? And what are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" I look down at myself and feel embarrassed. "Oh it's just a costume I was wearing to tease Donnie." and I start taking it off when she chimes in again

"What other cool costumes do you have?"

"Come on, I'll show you." and I lead her to my room where I keep all my stuff. We walk in and it's just how I left it. A mess.

"How do you find anything?" she asks as she steps over empty pizza boxes.

"It's organized." I say back

"It's chaos." she shoots me a funny look and then I say,

"I like to think of it as organized chaos. It looks bad, but I can find what I need. Because I have everything."

"Everything hu?"

"Yep."

"Do you have soda?" she asks me like I don't have any. I reach under my bed and pull out a cooler then open it. Inside the cooler, is soda.

"Ok then." she looks around and taps her chin. "Do you have a notebook?" and I pull out one of those too. We spend about an hour in there as she rattles things off to me and I pull them out of my "organized chaos". And soon its bed time. Master Splinter called out,

"Lights out in fifteen minutes!" Frances looks around as my stomach growls and then so does hers. We skipped dinner. That's not like me. I LOVE FOOD! How did I skip food?! So I run out to the kitchen and grab a box of pizza to share. We finish and go to bed.


	10. FAVORITS

It's been five weeks since my first fighting lesson and I've been spending less and less time with Mikey. Donnie, April and Casey keep giving me assignments do do out of class. April calls it home work.

I know so much about humans and their, culture… but I still haven't gotten to learn how to skateboard. And Mikey promised to teach me.

My mind races around as Donnie tries to teach me multiplying fractions or what ever. Come to think of it every time I have seen Mikey he's always really sad. I hope I can fix that.

"And then you add A and B together to get x. Got it?" Donnie finishes.

"Um, I think so…. No, not really. *sigh*" I hit my head on the table scattered with papers.

"It's ok frances. We can pick up from here next time." Donnie starts picking up the papers and lets out a soft sight then mutters something under his breath. Before he can change his mind I jump up and run out the door to find Mikey. It's almost lunch time and I want to spend it with him.

As I run out the door I almost run into April.

"Oh hey frances. I was just coming to get you for our lesson."

"Actually, can we do It after lunch today I want to hang out with Mikey for a little bit."

"Well, ok." she doesn't look that sad but she makes it sound like she is. Then she walks around me and into Donnie's lab where she says hello and he drops all the papers in his hands.

I run to the kitchen first, but he's not there. Next is the t.v. room, still nothing. Now his room. This place turns up empty too. Looks like I'm eating by myself. So I walk to my room.

When I open the door I see Mikey sitting in my hammock, turned around from me. He hasn't seen me yet. So I carefully close the door and sneak up behind him, i bring my hands up to scare him.

All of the sudden he turns around and see's me

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" He screams and then at almost the same time I scream and fall backwards into my pool. I come out soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. Are you ok?" he keeps repeating as he grabs my hand and lifts me out of the water. I lift my head and squirt water in his face.

He gives me a blank stare, and then smiles as water drips down his face.

"Don't you have a lesson with April right now?" he asks.

"I'd rather be with you today." I say and his smile gets even bigger. We go and sit down at the edge of my pool. Mikey crosses his arms and we both lie on our stomachs to look into the water. I reach down and run my fingers through the water as he talks.

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" I ask trying to to sound bored.

"well, lately I've been kind of… oh never mind."

"No, no go on, please. I'm listening."

"Well I've been kind of jealous. And I know you probably don't care."

"Of course I care." that didn't come out right… "Why would you be jealous?"

"Well you've been spending so much time with the others. I Guess I just feel left out." he averts his eyes and I can't help but let out a soft giggle as I look back down at the riples my fingers make on the surface of the water.

"Oh Mikey, you'll always be my favorite."


	11. Girl weapons

Everyone is on a mission… except for me… even master splinter has some surface stuff to take care of. I sort of feel like it's a test to see if i'll sneak up to the surface since everyone is gone. But I'm smarter that to go into the unknown without a weapon or the proper training. So instead I'm rummaging through Mikey's stuff. So far the most interesting thing I've found is some moldy pizza.

I dig through a new pile of stuff, mostly toys. As I move a tiny bus full of tiny toy people a se something I recognize. I pull it out and it's a bow. Like the weapon… but smaller and plastic… like a toy. Well it's better than watching "space heroes."

I take it and place it on his unmade bed and continue looking for some arrows. Lucky for me I find some. And a bonus. Choock! I take my findings and go into the big room. I take the piece of choock and draw a big bulzi on the wall. Then walk far enuf away for me to shoot the bow and arrow. I do this repeatedly every so often getting further away.

Soon I'm up against the wall. So I go and shoot from angles. This makes it even harder to make a bulzi . but I stay in that spot until I can make it three times in a row in every spot. Then I start over and do all the spots again. Soon I get bored so I sit upside down on the couch and keep shooting.

"I'M HOME!" I here Mikey yell and I sit up to see him come in alone. He glances at the wall covered in arrows all in the center circle.

"Wow." he whispers still looking at the wall as he makes his way over to me. "So I came back a little early so we could talk. How's the weapon training going?"

"UUUGGG! I HATE kamas. There so hard to use."

"*ehem* do you have any other weapon choices?" he nudges me with his elbow.

"No, not really." I say and he gives me a blank stare. "What?" I ask

"Look at what you're holding." he points at my hands still grasping the bow and a hand full of arrows.

"Oh this? I was just goofing off. It's just a toy."

"A toy that's impossible to hit things with!" he gestures to the wall with several arrows stuck to it. "I think you should try a new weapon."

"Wait you mean a real bow and arrow?"

"Yep." he stats proudly.  
"So something that's not minie siths?" I squeal in excitement and I wrap my arms around him and squeeze.

"Hold on you still need to try it." he grunts from the lack of air in his lungs.

"Oh, right… sorry." I put him back down on the ground. Then he runs into the dojo and grabs a real bow and a quiver full of really arrows. He walks over and extends his arms to give them to me. But before I even have a chance to grab them, Raph comes barreling through the door with his arm around leo. Both laughing there heads off. Raph's head snaps up and he see's us, then shouts.

"What on earth are you doing?" Mikey clears his throat and speaks

"I'm giving Frances her weapon."

"You can't give that to her!" he hurries over to snatch it away from him. Mikey pulls it away before he grabs it and leo walks to his room ignoring us.

"Why not?" mikey asks

"She's a GIRL!" Then I step in

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask

"Yah! What she said." Mikey pouts. Raph takes a deep breath.

"Look, April has a fan. Because she's a GIRLLLL!" he finishes of his statement with a nice yell. Nearly bursting my ear's.

"Ok, but can't we just giver a chance?" Mikey tries to convince him by pointing at the far wall. As he looks over one unsticks from the wall and falls to the ground making my victory look pathetic.

"Ok here, I'll try the sith things again a-"

"Kamas." Raph cuts me off.

"Ok, _kamas._ I'll try them one more time and If I don't do any better than you need to at least let me **TRY,** the bow and arrows. Ok?"

"Fine," Raph walks away. And that's when Donnie, April and Casey walk in. April in the middle. Both the boys look at each other in a deadly scenes.


	12. Apples

I stand in the dojo with the mini siths in my hands. Everyone except Raph and Leo are sitting watching. They both stand to the side watching. There are five swinging dummies that I'm supposed to decapitate. But I don't even get past one. As I run forward to slash at one, they throw me off balance and I fall on my face with a big

"Ummph!"

"Oooff, that's going to leave a mark." Leo says slightly looking away

"She's going to have to work on that." Raph says almost out of disappointment. I turn over onto my back and sit up.

"What do you mean? I'm going to show you how good I am with a bow and arrow now aren't I?"

"wait , what?" Leo says turning to Raph "you said she could work with a bow and arrow without consulting me?"

"Not exactly. She just wants to." leo shrugs,

"Well why not?" Leo finishes

"Really?" I say in disbelief. "No way!"

"Get the weapon!" Mikey shouts. Raph grabs the bow and arrow and tries to teach me how to use it but before he even finishes one sentence I shoot the arrow and nock the apple out of Mikey's hand. Now it's stuck to the wall.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!" Mikey complains

"You could have hit him." Raph scolds me

"No I couldn't have." he looks at me skeptically. "Look, whether you like it or not I'm a good shot. I'm good at it, really good." Raph lets out a sigh and walks to the side. Leo leaves the room then comes back with six more apples. He rearranges every one to form a line at the far end of the dojo. He tells Mikey to sit down then places one apple one each of their heads. Then one in each of mikeys hands then one on his own head. After he gets in line.

"Ok frances, prove yourself." I take a deep breath and notch an arrow. I open my eyes and shoot the first arrow straight at Raph's head. He screams. My arrow hits the apple and pins it to the hall behind him. He looks at it and the others have to hold onto their apples so they don't fall while the laugh.

I take a step backwards and to my left and notch my second arrow. I release while Donnies still laughing. And then he stops laughing with a thud. Raph and Leo's faces are splattered with apple juice. Its silent while I notch the next arrow and shoot it at Leo. He doesn't even flinch when It hits the apple. His apple splits in two and the sticky arrow hits the wall.

Then I move on to Mikey. The way he sits reminds me of the egyptians I learned about once with April and Casey. I want to impress them so I notch three arrows at the same time. I take a deep breath then exhale and release the arrows. Mikey kept his eyes closed the whole time and he didn't know I notched three arrows.

The arrows swirl towards him and separate just as I planned within the blink of an eye all three apples are gone. For a brief moment everything is silent. Then Leo says.

"Well congratulations francis. You just earned your weapon."

"No way… really?" I say

"Um, did you just see yourself? Yah you've earned it." I turn to Mikey and Raph stomps away in a huff.

"Nice job Francis." he smiles at me and gives me two thumbs up.

After dinner we all sit around in the big room. Except for Raph. he's still pouting about me using a bow and arrow. Mikey burps really loud and that's when Raph stormes out of his room.

"I have an Idea." we all look at him in surprise, "why don't we bring France to the surface for her first time tonight. We can tell stories around a fire or something."

"Yah that sounds fun." Leo says

"Let's do it." April says and Donnie nods in agreement.


	13. The surface

As we lead Francis through a maze of sewer tunnels I fall back into the rear of the line to walk with Francis.

"You exited?" I ask. She doesn't respond. She looks straight ahead. "You ok?" I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Hu? Oh, yah I'm fine." she lets out a small sigh. "What exactly are stories?" she asks

"Oh, um, well it's like we can make up stories or when we tell people about things that happened it's a story."

"So what kind of stories are we going to be telling?"

"Well I have a couple stories about my brothers that are really funny, and true." she giggles and we both fall silent until we see a light ahead.

"Is that…" her voice trails off

"Yep." I say and she runs for the light. And I run after her.

When we reach the end of the tunnel where the light was coming from Leo shouts,

"Wait!" Frances and I stop in our tracks. She looks longingly towards the light the shifts her gaze to Leo who is approaching quickly.

"What?" Francis says impatiently.

"We need to establish some ground rules."

"Like what?" I ask as the rest catch up.

"Like, we need to stick together. Raph knows a good place to set a campfire so we can tell ghost stories, so we need to follow him." Raph walks up to us, then pushes between us making us stumble backwards. One by one everyone goes up the ramp to the surface. And me and Frances stand watching for a moment.

"You ok?" I ask for the second time

"Well, It's just I kinda wanted to explore the surface not go to some empty lot and tell stories around a campfire. I want to see the shops and the cars. I want to feel the adrenaline of sneaking around in dark alleyways and jumping from rooftop to rooftop." she lets out a sharp and short sigh and her head drops. I can tell she's disappointed.

"He I'll tell ya what," I place my hand on her shoulder and she looks into my eyes. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the surface to do all those things." she gives me a small smile before hugging me and we both run to catch up with the others.

We reach the top of the ramp and we overlook a small mostly abandoned street. All the others wait for us. Which is very unusual as well. They always leave me behind to catch up.

"Now can we go?" Casey asks

"Let's go." Raph grunts and heads for the roof tops. Looks like frances will get one of her wishes after all.

First we climb up a fire escape. I let Frances go in front of me so I can watch her progress. We jump from floor to floor and then hop onto the top of the building. We run to the opposite side we climbed up and leap to the next building. Frances's mask tails flutter in the wind as she leaps across and sticks the landing. Then I leap across and land next to her. We look at each other as we stand up. She challenges me with her eyes. The race is on.

We race across the rooftop as we follow the others. We jump across three more gaps between buildings then the path changes. We jump off the building down to the ground. Frances tucks and rolls into the landing and it looks awesome. We continue to follow Raph along the edge of the street into a new part of town. The buildings are older and the windows are all boarded up.


	14. It's all story's

**HEY PEOPLE, HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORIE AND THINGS YOU ALREADY LOVE. I CAN ALWAYS USE POINTERS ON HOW TO DO BETTER.**

Raph leads us to an empty lot with a tall fence around it. He lifts up the bottom and lets Leo, Donnie, April and Casey slide under. He looks at me and smiles. He slides himself under and drops the fence. I look at Frances and she smiles. A wild smile I've never seen before. I fall back so I can see her plane. She runs to the sid toward an old building that's right next to the fence.

She jumps from five feet away and land on the side of the wall but just as quickly as her feet made contact they push against the brick and she flies higher. High enough to clear the fence. She spreads out her arms then tucks herself into a ball and spins in three full turns before landing.

I do the same.

Except I don't do so good in the twirling part and I land on my face.

"Are you ok?" she asks quickly

"Yah I think I'm fine." I sit up and she gasps. She kneels on the ground in front of me and carefully touches my face near my mouth. At first I think I knocked a tooth out. I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE DONNIE!

"What? what is it?" I ask frantically

"You nose is bleeding! Donnie come quick! Did you bring any medical supplies?!" donnie spins around from where they were making the fire and rushes toward us.

"Really I'm fine it's just a bloody nose. I'm ok Frances." I say as I stand up.

"Hold still Mikey. You could pass out from loss of blood."

"No I can't." I look down and suddenly want to retract that comment. Blood drips down my face and the front of my shell. My head starts to feel dizzy. Donnie shoves tissues at me and I hold them to my nose as he uses baby wipes to scrub down my shell.

When they've finished we notice that the others have made the camp fire. We all cical around and start telling stories. I go first. I tell the story about when Donnie made mettle head and said April was beautiful because he forgot she could hear him. And Donnie gives me a noogie. Then Leo tells one. then Raph says,

"I've got one, it's called the myth of doctor insane."

"I love this story! It always gives me the creeps." Casey says and he leans into the fire to warm up his hands. And Raph tells his story. For the rest of the night we tell scary stories.


	15. Sleep

After we get home we all go to bed. It took us longer to get home that we thought because Frances was being kind of slow. But after a while I told them to go ahead and I'de stay with France so when we got home we each ate one last slice of pizza and then we went to bed.

I fell asleep quickly.

The noise of my door squeaking wakes me up. I sit up and see the silhouette of frances in the doorway. I have to squint and blink a couple of times in order to see her face. Her face. Her face is full of tears. And fear. And sorrow.

"What? Frances? Is that you? What's wrong?" I ask trying to rub the sleep out of my eye's

"Um well, I just. Oh never mind, it's stupid." she turns and starts to walk away. But before she even takes one step I say,

"Wait! No, it's ok come in." I slide my feet over the edge of my bed and pat the spot next to me. "Come sit down."

She comes over and sits but doesn't say anything.

"What happened?" I try to get her to talk.

"I, well… I had a bad dream. And I was scared. I kept hearing noises like the ones described in the stories." she whispers

"Oh Frances. It's ok. Those stories aren't true."

We both stay quiet for a long time until she asks in a low whisper.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure." I lie down and scoot over so she can lie down next to me and I pull the blanket up. I put my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. And she places her head on my chest. We fall asleep.

SORRY THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER. HEH HEH HEH. I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME.


	16. Scrap Book

DON'T DIE OF HAPPINESS!

I wake up but I don't want to open my eyes. I can tell the lights are on. I hear snickering above me and then I realize. I open my eyes and see Raph, Leo, Donnie and Casey standing around my bed holding a camera.

"Hey!" I shout and they snap another picture. I start to sit up then remember Frances and don't move. I look over and she's smiling in her sleep. And I catch myself starting to smile as I look at her. I quickly stop myself before my brothers see.

"Why is she in your bed?" Raph sinkers

"She got scared." I say softly trying not to wake her up.

"Of what?" he asks

"Your stories." I say blankly and look back at Frances. slowly I slide my arm out from under her. Then I start to get up.

"Is it morning already?" I hear her whisper as I stand. That's when my brothers bust up laughing and stumble out of my room. I turn around to face her. She's sitting up in my bed now and her feet hang over the edge with her back to me but her face it toward me.

"What were they doing?" she asks

"Oh well, they were taking pictures of us sleeping together. I tried to tell them you got scared but they didn't believe me."

"You told them?" she looks… disappointed.

"Did you not want me to?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"Well, I just don't want them to make fun of me for being scared."

"Look Frances. First of all they don't believe me, second you didn't know that the stories were fake. As a little kid I was taught that monsters didn't exist. You've never been told that. So it's ok if you're a little scared." we sit in silence then she looks me in the eyes and smiles and says

"Thank you Mikey." she stand Up and walks out of the room. But I don't move I stared at the door as she leaves to probably go get breakfast. After she's out of sight I let out a sigh and lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I close my eyes and I see the image of Frances lying next to me. Why am I thinking of Frances? I should be thinking of food or something. But i'm not hungry.

None-the-less I get up and walk out to the kitchen. Where frances is sitting on the counter.

"Hey Mikey." Donnie says as he heads for the couch with a plate full of pizza. And I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"Hey." I say back and turn to Frances who is talking to Raph. I don't want to intrude so I go to the fridge and listen to what they're talking about as I rummage through the cold.

"So which one of my stories scared you? Was it the one about bunnies or ducks?" he laughs and takes a sip of his soda.

"Actually it was your face." she responds and leans back against the wall and crosses her legs.

*she looks really pretty* did I just think that?

Raph makes an angry grunt and leaves. Frances hopes off the counter and stands behind me. I stand up and turn to her,

"Did you see that? I totally berned him! That is what you call it right?" she asks looking into my eyes. *I never really noticed the color of her eyes are a beautiful golden color.*

"Yah, thats what its called. It was hilarious."

"Hey can you teach me to skate bored today? Maybe right after breakfast?"

"Ok! Th-that's good wi-with me! Heh heh heh…" *why am I suturing? What is happening?*

"Ok thanks see you then." she smiles and turns and walks away with a plate of pizza. And I just stare.


	17. No Need For Words

After several hours of trying to teach Frances how to skateboard she is able to stay on it untill she needs to turn so instead she runs into a wall. We decided to take a break and she gives me a hug before she heads off to her room. And when her arms wrap around me my mind goes blank. I stand not moving until she lets go and walks away.

I go to find April. I find her sitting outside the layer by the tracks with a book.

"He April can we talk?" I ask as I sit down next to her

"Yah sure, what's up?" she closes her book

"It's about Frances…"

"Ok….. what happened?" she scoots a little closer looking concerned.

"Well, I get this funny feeling whenever I see her or get close to her. It's like goosebumps and like my heart is jumping out of my chest. I can't form any words and I feel butterflies in my stomach..." I have no idea where this is coming from so I smile to cover up the fact that I'm uncomfortable.

"Hmmm, I think I know what's happening…" she narrows her eyes and leans close to my face

"What!?" I panic thinking maybe I'm allergic to her. I'll never get to hug her ever again!

"You're in love!" she nudges her elbow into my shoulder

"Hu?"

"You know, you're in love with her… you like her."

"Of course I like her. She's like a sister to me." I smile

"Oh Mikey…" she pulls a Donnie and does a face palm.

"What? what did I do?"

"You need to tell her how you feel about her." she explains

"I don't even know how I feel! How can I tell her something I don't know!?"

"Well, you don't have to use words."

"Not following."

"You could… kiss her."

" . . . " I stare at her blankly. Half from confusion and half from shock.

"Well it's a great way to express feelings."

"I don't know how to kiss." I say finaly accepting the idea

"Have you seen me and Donnie?"

"You two kiss?"

"Ok never mind. Bad example… just, go with the flow. Don't think about it. You're good at that."

"Ok…"

"You can DO this."

"I CAN DO THIS!" I stand up and walk towards the entrance of the layer.

"Yah Mikey. You got this." she says as I leave. I continue softly saying "I can do this." over and over and over again as I make my way to France's room. I stand in front of the unopened door and close my eyes say it one more time then open the door.

I walk through the door and see her making her bed/hammock and I walk right up to her. As I get closer she starts to speak

"Hey Mikey, what's u-" I get close enough to pin her to the wall " _go with the flow, don't think about it."_ April's words echo in my head. I lean in and close my eyes and I can feel the soft touch of her lips on mine. And then were kissing. Really kissing. And she's kissing me back. It feels so good and so right. I don't feel nervous or scared. My heart is right where it belongs and it is full of happiness.

Suddenly I think, what if she's mad at me. I pull back and look into her eyes. Then at her mouth, it's smiling. I quickly look back into her eyes. We don't need words just like April said. I know what she asking.

"Why did you stop?" she says my thoughts.

I lean back in and a magical feeling washes over me. And we kiss.

PLEASE DON'T DIE! THERE IS MORE BUT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR IT.


	18. Russian Rhino

We decided not to tell anyone. Not even master splinter. Only us two know about our kiss. Just us. Something we can share and no one else needs to know.

First of all if anyone knew they would freak out. So we even hide the fact that we are even in love. Easy, right? No! not easy! Every time I see him I smile and so does he and I remember that day. That spot. That kiss. I can't just pretend! I can't just pretend not to be in love or forget I can't forget either!

Right now I'm in my hammock stressing about how to hide the fact I'm in love. And its seaming **impossible**.

"Hey Frances we need you out here!" someone yells and It kind of sounds like Leo.

"Coming!" I shout. I jump up and run out where everyone is running around getting ready for something. Except Leo he stands about ten feet from my door waiting for me. "What's happening?" I ask and then Raph shouts something from another room.

"WHERE'S MY OTHER- oh - NEVERMIND!"

"We are preparing for a mission." Leo grins, "it's not usually this chaotic." he looks behind him then turns back to me with a smile, "suit up Frances. You're coming with."

"Really?" I say dumbfounded and speechless.

"Yep. now hurry we need to act quick." I run back into my room and grab my bow and arrows then run back out

"Ready." I say and only Leo is ready other than me.

"What was that? A total of three seconds? Everyone else seems to take ten minutes." I laugh and then mMikey walks over. And I stop. His smile is so vibrant to day. And suddenly I wonder if he knew I was in love with him from that day the day he taught me to do a backflip. Then i went to training with Raph and Leo and Used it. Raph got really angry. After words he said I did great and it was funny to see him stumble. That's when I fell in love with him. I didn't realise it until a couple days latter when Casey told April they should do a lesson about human relationships.

"Are we gonna go?" Donnie walks up with Raph on his tail.

"If you're ready then yes." Leo says and we all sprint for the exit.

We sit on top of a building looking down on an ally when a van pulls in. and for figures get out.

"Great, it's Dog Pound, Fish Face, Bebop, and Rocksteady. This will be fun." Raph grunts.

"Hold on Raph we should catch them in the act. Let's wait to see what they're doing." Leo commands and he holds off from jumping down. The purple pig thing walks around the van and opens the back of the van. And loudly says

"Don't mind us we're just transporting illegal weapons."

"Let's go." leo says and one by one we all jump down.

"Hold it right there Bebop." Donnie says. "You're not transporting anything illegal in this city." the pig man, I guess he's Bebop, turns to him and takes a couple steps toward him slowly putting his hands over his head.

"Your right were not." they make eye contact then Bebop turns invisible and from somewhere behind me he says.

"You-whoo! Who's the newbie?" Donnie goes full blow on him nearly sending me to the ground. I look around and Raph is occupied with the fish out of water. Leo, Mikey and I stand in a line faced with a rhino man and a oversized dog.

"What are you guys up to?" Leo asks the rhino

"We are gazering entail for shredder." her responds with a thick russian accent.

"Grate a rision rhino. What next?" I say sarcastically.

"Says ze talking valking turtle." he responds

"Touche." I narrow my eye's then Leo cuts back in

"What kind of entail?" this time the dog speaks up

"New moves new weapons… new members. everything is recorded with the electronic devises baxter stockman made for us." he points to a little box on his belt. I look around and see they all have one.

"To update the foot bots am I correct?" Leo continues.

"Vell then, let us take it for a spin shall ve?" the rhino says pounding his fists and cracking his knuckles.

"And why would you want to update the foot botts? Are you planning a big heist or something come on spill the beans."

"We don't need to tell you anything. So you might as well fight us." the dog says.

"Ok I've had enough vating. If zay vont start zee fight I vill." the rhino says then takes a swing at Leo. At the same time the dog takes one at Mikey.


	19. My First Fight

Everyone in combat around me. And I'm just standing in the center not knowing what to do. Who to help. Who to fight. I look at Raph. he seems to be doing pretty well. The fish out of water keeps saying insulting things to him and makes him angry, and fight harder. I look at Donnie spinning in circles waving his stick in the air trying to hit the invisible pig. Then a purple horse shoe looking thing flys out of nowhere and almost hits him but he dodges. He seems fine.

Leo is doing pretty well with his rusan rhino. And Mikey is doing ok. He is jumping around the dog man yelling

"BOOYAKASHA!" every time he goes in for a hit. I jog over to where Donnie is and immediately he says

"I'm fine!" I pull out a paint ball I made a few days ago and look for the invisible pig. I see a shimmer right behind donnie and I through. It hits his head and green paint splatters all over him. Now the fight is even.

"Thanks." Donnie turns to the now green pig and it softly says,

"Uh-oh…" and they go back at it. I look over at Raph and run in his direction.

"Go away I don't need help!" he yells at me as soon as he sees me.

"Are you sure? You look like you need help." the fish says

"Shut up gold fish! And Raph, that's what Donnie said." I say to Raph and he glances at Donnie

"She right Raphiell. You really need some assistance." now I know what the fish is doing. When Raph gets angry he loses his focus.

"Take a deep breath Raph, you've got this under control." I whisper in his ear I step back and watch him breath in and out deeply then takes the upper hand in his battle.

Now for Leo. He seems to be doing good until he knocked uncotus. I run to his side and he lets out a small moan when I place my hand on his arm. Nothing looks broken and nothing's bleeding. Where did the rhino go? I look around and see him heading straight for Mikey. He can't take on both of them! I run to help by intercepting the rhino as he goes in for a hit. My foot makes contact with his forearm knocking his fist of course. Shocked from my hit I round house home in the face then double punch his stomach while he's still in shock. He obviously forgot I was here. Mikey hits the hound in the face multiple times with his nunchucks then turns around to see the rhino backing up from my hit.

"What are you doing? I got this." he says

"He was about to crush your skull! Your skull is too cute for me to let him crush it." I respond and he starts blushing but the look on his face is far more sinister. He back kicks the puppy in the stomach as it gets up behind hi and he says,

"I can handle this. My brothers won't respect me if the girls keep saving my life."

"Oh so it's not that I saved you. It's that I'm a girl and I saved you. I thought we moved past this." as he turns around to stomp off the rusian rhino gets back up and goes for Mikey again and I grab his wrist and twist it till he falls on his back and I pin him there. Mikey turns back around when he hears the thud.

"It's just my brothers don't respect me they think I'm a joke! I just want them to treat me like an equal." the dog starts to get up and so I say,

"We'll continue this conversation when we get home but first knock out the mutt." the turns around and puts his arms around the dog's neck and swings his legs around to the back so it looks like the dog is giving him a piggyback ride. Then he steers the dog's head into a brick wall. Knocking him out in one go.

I look down at my incapacitated rhino and look for that pressure point Donnie told me about. Right under the chin on the left side next to the ear. I place two fingers in that spot and push up. His eyes close. He's unconscious but still alive.

I look up and Mikey is at Leo's side he has propped him up against a dumpster and is talking to him. I run over and kneel on his other side.

"You ok there big man?" I ask. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up then cringes and places a hand near his ribs. I look over to where Donnie was and he just seems to of finished up. He looks around and rushes over to us.

"You ok Leo? Where does it hurt? Can you talk? Are you dizzy? What happened? How many fingers am i holding up?" he rambled as he sits down next to mikey and starts his exam.

"Wow slow down man. I just hit my head." he winces as he takes in a breath and his voice sounds raspy.

"Looks like you hit more than you head. We need to get you back to the layer."

"Where did Raph go?" Mikey asks

"Oh he's busy tying up fish face and dangling him from a lamp post. Why?" Donnie asks

"Well we might need his help carrying Leo."


	20. My First Fight part 2

"Guys I can walk. Just help me stand." we all look at each other uneasily. Then Donnie stand and extends his hand to Leo. Leo accepts and slowly stands. Mikey hurries to his other side and they each put an arm around him to help him walk. Leaving me with no way to help. They head for the manhole cover and I go out to the street and look for Raph.

I see him swinging fish face back and forth upside down from a street lamp.

"Hey Raph! We need to get back! Leo's heart!" he turns toward me and his eye widen to a size I thought was impossible and he runs full speed at me and we jump down the manhole together.

As we run through the sewers I can hear Raph panting as we run. Were running at full speed and we haven't slowed down. If any thing we've speedup. Were silent for a long time. I'm running out of juice but I don't know the sewers like he does so I have to keep up with him.

"How bad is he hurt?" he asks softly

"Well he can still kindof walk and he can talk so that's good. But I don't know that much about injuries." we run in silence until we reach the layer.

"Is Leo ok?" Raph yells as he burst in a few steps ahead of me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." leo sit up on the couch. We run around to see him from the front. He has bandages wraped around his chest

"What happened? Is anything broken?" Raph asks frantically looking at Donnie.

"He's fine. He just bruised his ribs and has a headache. That's all." Donnie responds

"Ok *sigh* good." Raph sits next to Leo and I go to find Mikey. He sits on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Not moving. I can slightly see his chest expand as he inhales softly.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask as I step into his room slightly. That's the last thing I said that was remotely nice.

"Do you wanna know why I'm mad?" he asks and my face gets hot. I get mad. I yell. And he yells back. We go back and forth. Both yelling. I remember him saying something like "I hate you." and I might have said it back but all i remember is turning and running out of his room and straight for mine.

I open the door and shut in behind me. I lean against it and bury my face into my knees and sob. And I don't stop. The only thing I can think is

*you got Leo hurt you worried Raph you made Donnie mad and now Mikey hates you. Good job.*


	21. Shredder

Days pass and I stay in my room. Everyone does. Leo slowly recovers and I don't see Mikey for five days. Until one day Leo calls us out. It might just be the first time I came out. Donnie brought me food.

"Ok gang we have another mission. Shredder is causing some trouble we need to stop him." Leo says once were all out there.

"Wait, shredder? Like without his minions? In the open? It has to be a trap." Raph says

"It doesn't matter. We can't just let him terrorize people because we think it's a trap."

"Ok." we all run back to where we were and grab our weapons. Then head for the surface. Running through tunnels below the surface. We climb and jump out a manhole and get to the top of the building. We run and jump run and jump across the tops of buildings. Until we get to a street with blaring car alarms.

We stop and get to the edge of the building and look down. A tall, muscular man with armor and metal claws walks down the middle of the street. He stops a car with his bare hand then tares of the driver side door. A young man jumps out and runs away screaming.

"Thats him. That's shredder. I wonder what he wants…" Donnie mutters. The man- er- shredder looks around then up to the tops of buildings till he sees us

"Ah, the turtles. I've been waiting for you." he jumps up and lands on a window sill halfway up the building. We all stagger backwards as he jumps up and lands on the edge of the building. "A little bird told me you have a new recruit. So are the rumors true?"

"Yah." I say "and are you sure it was a bird because no bird mutants have attacked us. Just a russian rhino, a invisible pig, a talking dog, and a fish out of water. No birds unless your just blind."

"So I see. Another girl. Running out of reserves are we turtles?" he asks and April takes a step forward.

"You got a problem with girls?" Donnie puts his arm in front of her and pulls her back.

"Sorry please forgive my pore manners. I seam to have forgotten my greeting gift."

"And what would that be?" Leo asks

"The death of your new comrade." shredder charges toward us and we do the same. Raph and casey are ahead of everyone else. Shredder swats them out of the way like flies and the both hit a billboard and collapsed onto the ground. April is next she's obviously still mad about the girl comment but he just picks her up and throws her off the building. But not before she can make a nice gash in his arm. Donnie dives after her.

Leo goes in and is hit on the head… again and passes out. I go at him. Shooting arrow after arrow. Mikey went to Raph's aid to try and wake him up but is having no success. Shredder dodges every arrow i shoot. Except for one. It hit him in his shin.

"GGGGAAAAHHHH!" He shouts and comes at me full speed not letting the arrow penetrating his flesh slow him down. I shoot two more arrows while backing up. I notch another one and he's to close. He hits in out of my hand and knocks me to the ground.

"Frances!" someone yells but I can't tell who. He lifts his fist and extends his claws. I close my eyes and turn my face away. The only thing I can hear is my own heart then a thump. I look up and everything slows down. Mikey tackles shredder and they roll over each other until five or six feet away. Shredder lands on top.

YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE ENDING BECAUSE I'M EVIL. CAN YOU SAY CLIFF HANGER? I DO WANT TO DO AN EPILOGUE, BUT IF YOU WANT IT YOU HAVE TO COMMENT.


	22. True Love

"Nooooooo!" I shout and try to stand. And I hear him scream. Shredder swipes with his claws over and over then stands and his claws drip with dark red. I run over and shove him with newfound strength. And he stumbles away. I kneel to the ground and place my hands around his bloody face.

"Wake up! wake up!" I yell as tears start to stream down my face. I pull his face close to me and touch his forehead to mine then whisper "Don't leave me." I kiss his head then slowly stand grabbing one of Mikey's nun-chucks. I turn to shredder who slowly stand as well. I can hear Donnie and April climb to the top and they see me. Raph and Casey are waking up and they see me. Leo is sitting up he sees me. They all see Mikey. And I run at shredder.

An arrow in one hand and Mikey's nun-chuck in the other. I go full blast. I can hear the others shouting things behind me but I don't care. He takes a step back as I try to lodge the arrow into his shoulder. I only manage to cut him. He screams in agony but I keep going. Swinging both weapons in his direction. He continues to back up in order not to get killed. He stops when he's stand on the edge of the building.

I reach up and grab his arm and swing him around me and slam him onto the ground. I place on foot on his stomach as I tar his chest plate of. I lift the arrow ready to lodge it into his chest. Someone grabs my forearm and I get his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I yell as I tear it out of his flesh and turn to Leo

"He is a bad man but he does not deserve to die."

"Did you see what he did to Mikey?" I ask.

"He's not dead." I look over and Raph helps him sit up as he rubs his head. Me heart stops. My grip loosens and I don't press my foot as hard. That's when I feel fingers wrap around my ankle and shredder swings me into Leo sending us both tumbling toward the edge. I jump up and catch Leo before he falls then look toward Mikey. Shredder is headed for him.

Raph stands and tries to protect him with April, Donnie and Casey at his side but Shredder shoves them all to the side. Blood gushing from his shoulder. Mikey scoots back in fear and I run at him. No weapons in my hands. Shredder picked him up by the head.

"Why are you doing this? You want me right? Well i'm over here." I shout as I run at him.

"Well you see you've revealed your weakness. If this one is dead. Then you die to. It's called killing two birds with one stone, dear." I've almost reached them when shredder throws Mikey and he crashes through the bill bored. I scream. And run faster as shredder steps through the hole. Tears stream down my face as I pick up another arrow and head for him. The others grab at me and try to get me to stop. I will kill him.

"Let me go! Stop it! I love him you IDIOTS! LET ME KILL SHREDDER!" They all grab at me saying things like we don't need to kill him. We can still save him. Shredder doesn't need to die.

Shredder comes back out the hole with his hand around Mikey's neck. He has a big smile and drops the limp Mikey to the ground. And he crumples onto the concrete.

"NOOO!" I scream and run to him before I even reach Mikey shredder is two building away. I crumble down next to Mikey and wrap my hand around his face.

"COME BACK TO ME! DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" I pull him into a hug and rock back and forth. I feel more arms wrap around me and I cry. And scream. And cry more.

I feel hands come between me and Mikey and someone tries to take him away. And I scream I can't hear anything. Someone else picks me up and I wrap my arms around them as they whisk me away to the layer.

I try to sleep. So I can dream. I want to dream that Mikey holds me in his arms. That shredder doesn't exist. That we will last forever. But when I'm set down in my hammock and I open my eyes to see Donnie leave the room I start to cry more. I cry for hours. Maybe days. Then I fall asleep. For hours. Maybe days.

I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS DON'T YOU? KEEP IN TOUCH. . .


	23. Sparkles

Slowly I open my eyes. Don't hear anything. I sit up and climb out of my hammock. I walk to the door. And open it. I see Raph sitting on the couch. Donnie sneaks up behind him with a spray bottle of glitter. And squirts it on his head. Raph stands up and the glitter falls down and covers his entire body.

"I'm gonna kill you!" and sparkly Raph runs after laughing Donnie.

Maybe nothing changed and it was a dream. I walk to Mikeys room. I stand outside his closed door and breath deep. Then I reach for the nob and I slowly open the door. His room is full of junk and the smell of Pizza. But his bed is empty. Clean and made. With his teddy bear set next to his pillow. I walk over and sit down on his bed. I pick up the teddy bear. I squeeze it as I try not to cry.

I stand up still holding the bear. I walk out and head for the dojo to talk to splinter. Maybe for the first real conversation. I go to the sliding papper doors and I can see candles lit. in a large circle. He's probably meditating. But I don't care I need to talk to him. I slid open the door and close my eyes as I step in

"I know you're probably bissey and that you don't want to see me but I want to talk to you." I take a few steps in with my eyes closed and no one says anything. I look at the ground and slowly open my eyes. I see Leo and master splinter's feet. I look up a little to see Mikey lying inside the circle of candles. Both Leo and Sensay face me with a half smile on there faces. Not sure how I will react.

"The ritual is almost over and then he just has to recover for a while." Leo says softly. I drop the bear and my hands go up to my mouth and cover it and tears stream down my face.

"Are you ok?" he asks as he places a hand on my shoulder.

I swing my arms around his neck and squeeze. I bring my Lips close to his ears and say between sobs

"Yes. yes i am more than ok." I let go a moment later when I hear splinter blowing out the candles. I watch him blow out the last one as all the others walk in. Casey, April, Donnie and even sparkly Raph. I look at Leo and he nods.

I rush over to Mikey and fall to my knees. I place my hand on his face. His eyes flutter open and he says

"Frances?"

"Yes?" I say through more sobs

"I'm sorry. Sorry I yelled at you." Mikey slowly sits up "sorry." he looks around. "Why is Raph covered in glitter?"

"Oh you…" I place my hands on his face and pull him into a kiss.

SHOURT? MAYBE, BUT TOTALY WORTH IT. IF YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE PLEASE SAY SO! I HAVE IT WRITEN BUT I WONT POST IT UNLESS I CAN GET THREE PEOPLE ASK FOR IT.


	24. Epilogue : the egg

five years in the future. . .

I sit at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Morning sweetie." Mikey says from behind me. I tilt my head back and he gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. How did you sleep." I say back. He huffs as he opens the fridge and pulls out leftover pizza.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he slightly nods as he shoves pepperoni pizza into his mouth.

"Alright. Tell me about it." I say scooting closer to him and putting down my coffee.  
"Tell you about what?" April enters the room. "Did Mikey have another nightmare?" I nod and she sits down. "Was it about the egg?" she asks grabbing a piece of cold pizza. Mikey nods a little and I give him a tight hug.

OK SO THAT WAS MORE OF A TEASER THAN A CHAPTER AND IT"S LATE I"M SORRY BUT I WILL POST A REAL CHAPTER NEXT TUESDAY! KEEP IN TOUCH!


	25. the egg part 2

"You wanna check on it with me?" I ask him and he gives me a half smile. We both stand and make our way to Donnie's lab. On our way we pass one of the newer rooms. We put it in when April and Donnie had their baby. Now she's about five years old. Her name is June. Casey also has a child though he married another human. We enter the lab and walk over to the far corner to see the glass case/incubator thing. Inside is a box full of hay. Gently resting on the hay is a white egg with green and blue speckles on it. The glass case has tubes attached to it to keep it the right temperature and ventilate it.

"You see. It's ok." I say

"I wish we knew if it was a boy or a girl. That way we wouldn't have to say 'It' all the time" Mikey says placing his elbows on the table and leaning close to the glass.

"Yah." I do the same. Someone enters behind us and we turn around.

"Hey guys. Guess what." Donnie says walking over to the data pad collecting information about the egg.

"What?" we say in unison

"There was activity last night." Mikey's and my jaws drop to the ground. And he continues as if he just told us we were having pizza for dinner. "It's probably going to hatch soon. Really soon." we both look back at the egg. And then Mikey blurts out;

"Does that mean you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" almost jumping with joy.

"Yes actually. Do you want to know?" he says leaning against the counter.

"Yes!" we both yell in sink. He opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by a the giggles of his almost five year old daughter.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm awake now!" she runs in and wraps her arms around his legs. She has red hair resembling her mother and light green skin liker her father. Donnie reaches down and picks her up.

"Yes you are you little cutie." he says rubbing his nose on hers and she continues to giggle.

"Well?" I ask grabbing his attention.

"Oh right. The gender of your unhatched child." he looks back at his screen and carefully places his daughter on the ground. "It's a. . ." he pauses. "Are you sure you don't want it to be surprise. Maybe you should pick a name for each gender first." Mikey gets on the ground and begs

"Please don't make a father suffer! Just tell me!"

"First of all you're not a father yet." I say helping him stand up "and second of all i think it might be fun to let it be a pressurize." he gives me a big frown but says

"Yah I guess you're right. They'll be hatching soon anyway. We can think of names!" he starts getting excited.


	26. Names

We spend the next five minutes gathering bean bag chairs, blankets and pizza. We sit next to the egg so we don't miss when it hatches. I hold a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. Ready to write down name Ideas. I draw a line down the center of the paper and label one half boy, the other half girl.

"Ok first is boy names." Mikey says.

"Why? Are you hoping for a boy?"

"Honestly I don't care what it is. As long as their healthy. How about Mike?"

"I don't know… It's a little too close to Mikey?" I smile he smiles back and says

"Charles, Max, Luke, Riley, David." I write them all down.

"How about Chris?" I ask

"Yah I like it. Let's move on to Girl names. Marry, oh and Sally, March, Rachel, Lacey, Dawn." he lists off. "Tessa. Wait. I really like that one."

"Me too. What about. Sarah. Or Kaly."

" I like them. Should we narrow it down now?" he asks obviously eager to see what names we end up with.

"Ok well i like David more than the other boy names. Or we could go with riley for either gender."

"That's no fun. I like David better than Riley anyway."

"Ok so if it's a boy we name it David. What do you think of Lacey?"

"Nah" he shakes his head.

"Kaly?"

"No." I cross them both out and move on to the next one.

"Rachel? March sally?"

"No, no, no. none of these seem right."

"Well how about tessa? You really liked it and I do to."

"Yah I like it. If the egg is a girl we will name her Tessa. If it's a boy we'll name him David." I node in agreement and circle the two names we decided on.

"What about a color?" I ask

"Hum." he begins to think. "Silver? For either one."

"Ok" I say starting to get anxious. "Oh when is it going to hatch?" I say as I start to eat a piece of pizza. At that moment we hear a crack. My heart stops.

"Did you ?" he asks and I nod. We both stand and lean in close to the glass case. Donnie rushes in and touches some buttons on the screen next to the case. We here a puffing noise and Donnie lifts the glass off the table. We here the cracking noise again. We lean closer and watch as a tiny green/blue hand sticks up through the hard shell. The hand goes back inside and breaks off another piece and another, until there's enough room to poke its head out. Its head faces the wall. It slowly turns around and looks at us. It has freckles like Mikey and a turned up nose like me. I look at Donnie and ask the question with my eye's.

"A girl" he says. Me and Mikey both gasp. Mikey rushes over to her and picks her up out of what's left of her egg.

"Hey Tessa! Hows my baby girl?" he holds her in his arms. And my heart just melts. I walk over and tickle her tummy

"Hey there sweetheart. I'm your mommy. And this is daddy. That is uncle Donnie." I slowly lift her out of his arms and hug her. "Now all we need is her headband. Donnie will you see if April can make a silver do-rag?" he nods and hurries out of the room. I look up at Mikey who has grown taller than me within the five years. He smiles back and kisses me on the forehead.

"I love you." he whispers. Then I hear a squeal and someone running in.

"MOVE ASIDE! Auntie April coming through! Let me see your baby girl." April bursts through the doors and walks over to us almost yanking Tessa out of my arms.


	27. Father

"Careful." I say as she takes her

"Of course I'll be careful. I already had a baby, I know how to hold one."

"Ok." I say "but we do want her do-rag if you can manage it. Maybe it could be you gift to her." April gasps and hands the baby back to Mikey. She runs out of the room.

"Do you think the nursery is ready?" I ask Mikey. He smiles and says

"Me and Donnie stayed up a couple days ago and finished it for you. We painted it blue with clouds. Each cloud with a silver lining." his grin grows when he sees my smile.

"GAH!" Tessa squeeks.

"Looks like someone is excited for her nursery." I say looking back down at her.

"That's why I suggested silver as her color." Mikey says as we reach the newly added door. He opens it and I see the walls are indeed a light shade of blue and covered in puffy white clouds. The top of each lout out lined in a shiny silver. A brown crib sits in one corner and a rocking chair the same color placed next to it. In the opposite corner of the crib is a book shelf with only three shelves. The top one covered in books and the others on toys. Donnie told us that children born from eggs are at the brain state of a two year old. So Tessa could start talking in the first few days of her life. Donnie knew this from research combined with experience seeing that Raph and himself had children. Of course Donnie's was not in and egg but Leo's son was.

At that moment April walks in. holding a silver cloth in her hands.

"Here you go. I made it a few days ago. Silver seemed like a very gender neutral color and when I was almost dune Mikey informed me that silver was the color you chose." I send Mikey a look and he gives me a goofy smile

"Thank you April." I take the do-rag out of her hands and sit down in the rocking chair. Placing Tessa on my lap. I wrap the silver around her face being careful to line up the eye holes with the eye's. Then tying a knot at the back of her head. Mikey walks over and crouches to be eye level with Tessa.

"Hey Tessa, how are you? Can you say booyakasha? Say booyakasha. Say booyakasha." I let out a soft chuckle and then Donnie walks in.

"Mikey are you trying to get her to be like you?" Mikey stands

"You got a problem with the way I'm raising my kid?" Mikey quickly turns around and grabs Tessa holding her over his head and running around. Tessa spreads out her arms and squeals with delight.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouts drawing Leo out of his room.

"What is happening out here? You're going to wake up the baby." Mikey runs over to Leo holding up Tessa right into his face.

"My baby is already awake, Leo." Tessa giggles and leo's eyes widen

"It hatched? Awesome what's it's name?" he walks toward the kitchen after finishing his sentence.

"HER, name is Tessa. Isn't that right Tessa? Yes it is, yes it is."

"Wow Mikey, I underestimated you being a father." Mikey puts Tessa under his arm like a football and she giggles, and his other hand on his hip. Then glares at leo.

"What?" Leo shrugs with a mouth full of pizza. "All I'm saying is that you're good at it." a shrill scream comes from one of the bed rooms and we see June running through the T.V. room being chased by Leo's son. A small version of Leo himself the only difference is the eye's. Greenish brown Like his mother's, Karai. He also had a older sister, only by one year though. The layer is getting crowded.

Mikey looks longingly into Tessa's eyes then lifts her up and throws her in the air repeatedly making her giggle.

"MIKEY! Put her down! You're gonna kill her!" I rush over and whisk her out of his arms.

"You're just jealous because I got her to laugh." he smirked as I set her down on the ground for the first time.

"Ya!" she squeals with delight.

"See I can make her happy." I say placing my hands on my hips Mikey gives me a smirk. He takes a deep breath.

"Life has moved on so fast." he says staring at a spot on the wall across from him. Leo and Donnie exchange glances. Mikey shrugs and walk away. I snicker and let out a short laugh.

"Mikey seems to have matured. Do you think it was Tessa? Or have we just never noticed?" Leo asks

"Honestly Leo?" I sigh "you're all a little immature." April walks in and comments;

"Yes, tis true. Boy's will never be mature."

"Oh and you are?" Raph says coming in behind her.

"Shots fired." Leo says before sipping from his coffee

"More than you." April says giving Raph a light shove.

"Shots returned!" Donnie says reaching out his hand for a high five from his wife. She gladly accepts. We all fall into a comfortable silence.

"Man, I doesn't seem the same without splinter. I wish he was still here." Raph says gruffly leaning against the wall.


	28. Family

Tessa shakily stands and points at Raph.

"Raph!" a small smile tugs on the corners of his mouth. April squeals in excitement.

"She said her first word!" Tessa points her small finger at April.

"Ape!" Aprils smile slowly melts away.

"HA! She called you an Ape!" raph starts to laugh hysterically.

"Come on Raph it's not that funny." Donnie says trying to to laugh she then points a finger at leo and says

"Weeeooooo!" then sticks out her tongue. Everyone starts to laugh at this point. "Deeenyyyy!" she points at Donnie and they all laugh harder. Mikey walks in.

"What are we all laughing at?" he asks walking into the semi circle. Tessa then turns to him and shouts;

"Mickey!" we all laugh so hard we start to cry. Mikey walks over to Tessa and crouches down to her level. He takes a deep breath and puts his hands together.

"Ok Tessa, we need to get something straight. It's MIKEY not MICKEY! Ok? Get it right." she giggles then looks around and points at Kiri.

"keyaa!" she gives her some finger guns and winks the continues to eat her cold pizza. Then Mona comes out of Raph's room rubbing her head.

"What's all of the comotion out here?" she rubs her eyes

"Oh good morning Mona." Raph says to her. Tessa immediately points at her

"Moooo!" she shouts.

"Why is she making the noise that cows make?" everyone laughs and I realize I'm the only one she hasn't named. I crouch down next to her.

"What about me sweetie? What's my name?" she looks at me with big eyes. The same eyes as me, golden. She smiles then says.

"MOMMY!" she jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Awwwww!" they all say at the same time.

Life is good. And it can only get better.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES


End file.
